


Bonding

by CityEscape4



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: F/M, First Time, Fluff, Mating, Mating Bites, PWP, Saiyan Instincts, i shouldn't be allowed to write porn, listen this is pure self indulgence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:47:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26587603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CityEscape4/pseuds/CityEscape4
Summary: After getting back together, Zini and Tyber find themselves giving into their desires, and their instincts.
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Male Character





	Bonding

**Author's Note:**

> This work uses my OC from Xenoverse 1 and 2, [Zini.](https://city-doodles.tumblr.com/post/172178651552/cityescape4-im-just-leaving-this-here-as-a)  
> This work also features an assist character that's a Saiyan from Dragonball Fusions, [Tyber.](https://dragonball.fandom.com/wiki/List_of_minor_playable_characters_in_Dragon_Ball_Fusions#Tyber)

A gasp left Zini as Tyber found a sensitive spot on her neck, the elder Saiyan nipping at it before sucking on the spot harshly, Zini moaning and instinctively tilting her head to the side, giving him more access to her neck.

He was still in his work pants, but the material did nothing to conceal his erection, the ridged outline of his confined cock pressed against Zini’s inner thigh. The thin material of her black leggings clung close to her body, letting her feel the full pressure of his lower body against her. Her body tingled all over, and the only thing she was able to comprehend was _him._ His touch, his sounds, his _scent._ She was drowning in him and it scared her. 

Not one to sit idly by, Zini shifted her lower half, rolling her hips up into Tyber’s, the tall male moaning against her neck at the friction the action caused. The feeling of vibration against such a sensitive area caused Zini to moan as well, and she repeated the action of rolling her hips, wanting to draw the same reaction out of Tyber. Tyber’s hands at Zini’s side lowered to her hips, holding her in place as he reciprocated the action, grinding his hips into hers, both Saiyans unable to contain their pleasureful cries at the feeling of their bodies grinding against one another.

Zini was hot all over, her face flushed, her body trembling in pleasure. A hand of hers was quick to move to the back of Tyber’s head, letting her fingers tangle in the thick black tresses of hair there, before pulling him away from her neck, and capturing his lips in a heated kiss, one that demanded everything of Tyber.

The Galactic Patrolman was eager to comply, kissing her with everything that he had, using one of his forearms to hold himself above Zini, and using the other hand to dip under the bottom of her sports bra, fingertips reaching out and exploring the sensitive skin that lay underneath.

Zini’s back arched somewhat at his touch, her body reacting of its own accord to Tyber’s touches, breaking the kiss to gasp as his fingers found a nipple and brushed gently against the tender nub. Her mind was hazing over, and she was starting to lose the ability to think straight. Torn between wanting to give fully into her body’s desires or stopping this now before things went to far, Zini didn’t initiate another kiss, instead closing her eyes and panting slightly, trying to regain some semblance of control over herself.

Tyber was quick to notice the hesitancy in Zini, and stopped his movements against her breast, withdrawing his hand from her sports bra. Zini couldn’t hold back the small whine that left her at the loss of contact, and she shook her head, taking a sharp inhale as she did so.

“Zini?”

Tyber’s voice was hoarse, thick with desire, but there was noticeable concern laced in there, causing Zini to open her eyes, and allow herself to meet his gaze.

His eyes were lidded, his face uncharacteristically flushed as he gazed down at her, and she could see the concern that matched his tone. He was trembling ever so faintly, and Zini’s eyes widened slightly upon seeing that, realizing he had to have been holding himself back.

“You alright?” He asked.

Zini opened her mouth to answer, but found that words failed her. Instead she slowly nodded, letting her nails on the hand at the back of Tyber’s head gently rake along his scalp, Tyber’s eyes closing at the feeling, the elder Saiyan taking a deep breath as Zini’s nails scratched him.

“I…” Zini’s voice was hoarse as well, and she cleared her throat, trying to steady her voice. “I don’t’…”

Tyber’s eyes slowly opened, his dulled yellow eyes meeting her hazy blue. “Should we stop?”

Zini’s face flushed dark red at that, stammering somewhat as she spoke. “N-No, I don’t want to stop… but I…” Her lips formed a thin line then, her gaze falling from Tyber’s. She went silent, and the elder Saiyan looked concerned, before it clicked for him what she wasn’t saying.

She was anxious.

Now that they were taking a moment to breathe, a moment to recollect themselves, he remembered how she felt about the ‘marking’ aspect of mating, let alone how she felt about mating in general, and he suddenly felt somewhat guilty, like he’d cornered her into the situation they’d found themselves in.

The feeling must have been evident in his expression, because the next thing he knew, Zini’s hand was gone from the back of his head, and instead was grabbing at his chin, her fingers squeezing his cheeks somewhat. “Don’t.” The single word was spoken with finality, her blue eyes steely with resolve. “I want this.” She said, pushing herself up some to meet his face, her hand grasping at his chin slowly loosening before falling away from his face completely, trailing down to rest on his upper arm. Zini’s eyes became somewhat lidded as she leaned in, her lips an inch away from touching his. Her next words were spoken delicately, softly, like she was trying to say them without Tyber hearing, but after she’d spoken, Tyber’s ears rang with the single, three-word sentence.

“I want _you.”_

Tyber inhaled sharply through his nose, a bolt of arousal headed south at Zini’s words. His primal instincts were begging to be satiated, telling him to just strip down and take her now, make a mate out of her, but he knew far better than that. Perhaps the majority of Saiyans liked the possessiveness, the dominance factor their mate could provide, but Zini was a different story. She was the dominant personality. She was arguably more possessive than he was, though not offputtingly so. Hell, in terms of raw strength alone, she was the stronger one out of the two of them. 

She had so many barriers put up, guarded herself protectively, and yet she carried herself with a confidence and attitude that was highly attractive, not just to Tyber, but to others, especially other Saiyans. He’d seen more than once other Saiyans attempt to show off to her, come off too dominantly and ultimately get sent away with their tail between their legs. They had this expectation, this feeling of entitlement that they deserved her time and consideration, that she should feel like she should ‘belong’ to them.

Which was why she was so hesitant to take their relationship to the next level. Traditionally, for the act of mating, she’d have to play the submissive role, allow herself to be vulnerable, something she’d have to drop her guard to do. She wasn’t exactly willing to do that, and Tyber wasn’t about to force her either.

Though as Zini claimed his lips with her own, and her words rang in his ears, Tyber’s body couldn’t help but react, his cock twitching in his pants as they kissed each other. She had been vocal about her desires, said she wanted this… he trusted her.

So how could he go about this making her as comfortable as possible, not just physically, but mentally and emotionally too?

One of his hands rose, gently cupping the side of her face, his thumb brushing against her cheek. Breaking the kiss, Tyber let his forehead rest against Zini’s, his eyes closed for a moment before opening them again and looking to her. “Can we try something?”

Zini blinked at both his words and tone, the latter of which was timid, gentle even. There was a blush on Tyber’s cheeks, the questioning expression on his face being enough to hook Zini’s curiosity, and she nodded, feeling goosebumps form on her arms. “Yeah.”

Tyber let loose an exhale, and nodded in response. “Ok.” He pulled away from her, Zini giving a displeased hum at the loss of proximity. She watched as he laid himself back, flat against the bed, and when she moved to lay next to him, he shook his head, his hands going to her hips. “No, uh… here.” Hands not leaving her hips, he gently urged her to move, Zini uncharacteristically complying, finding herself straddling him.

She could feel his clothed erection pressed firmly against her backside, and turned her head to look behind her, her face flushing red upon seeing the tent in his pants. She turned back to look at Tyber, only to find him watching her intently, his hands still on her hips. They stared at each other for a moment, before Tyber smiled softly, his thumbs rubbing small circles against her hips. “…God, you’re beautiful.”

Zini’s blush darkened at that, its reach going as far as the tips of her ears. She scoffed, clicking her tongue once before opening her mouth to speak, though she found herself unable to word together a retort, flustered and frazzled at his words. She watched as he chuckled, and folded her arms, looking away from him. “Idiot.”

Tyber laughed softly then, the sound full of love and adoration. His tail moved, wrapping around one of Zini’s legs, which caused her to look back at him. 

“What now?” She asked, feeling slightly awkward.

Tyber hummed lowly, his head tilting a bit as he looked up at her. “Whatever you want to do.” He blinked upon seeing her surprised reaction, and continued speaking. “You’re in control here. I’ll do what you want.”

He gently squeezed Zini’s hips, and she shifted, her movements unintentionally rubbing against his erection, causing Tyber to give a slight groan. At that reaction, Zini blinked before smirking, rolling her hips backwards and letting her backside grind against him. Tyber winced in pleasure as a pleased hiss escaped him, his grip on Zini’s hips tightening a little as he rolled his hips upwards, wanting to recreate the feeling of friction again.

Zini chewed at her lower lip, letting her hips roll in time with Tyber’s. Her hands splayed against his lower torso, and she was breathing heavily from her nose, letting her eyes close as she allowed herself to grind against Tyber, a soft moan leaving her.

Her mind was becoming hazy again, her senses becoming overwhelmed once more. Her tail slowly loosened itself from her waist, fluffing out somewhat as it drooped down to the side. She felt tingly all over, and there was a longing ache between her legs that was begging to be relieved. Hanging her head slightly, she panted, her arms trembling a bit as she kept herself steady. 

“Hnn… Zini…”

Zini’s eyes opened at the sound of her name, looking at Tyber then. His head was tilted back, his jaw slightly slack as he panted, his eyes closed. Seeing him like this sent a pleasureful shiver down her spine, a hot bolt of arousal flooding her system. Blue eyes were murky with lust, Zini slowing her hipwork and leaning down, pressing kisses to Tyber’s exposed neck.

Tyber’s eyes fluttered open at the feeling of Zini’s lips against his neck, a hand moving upwards from her hip to the back of her head, fingers curling in her black hair. Zini didn’t mind the touch, but continued her work at his neck, kissing and licking and sucking, her hands beginning to slowly explore his torso. 

She was finding it hard to concentrate on doing so much at once, her hip movements, the attention to Tyber’s neck, feeling up on his upper body… Her hip work had become less fluid, more sporadic, like she had to keep reminding herself ‘Oh, that’s right, I have to keep doing that’.

So when Tyber stopped moving his hips upwards, Zini was surprised, pulling away from his neck a little so she could get a better look at him. “Why did you stop?”

Tyber was panting slightly, opening his eyes and lolling his head to the side so that he could look at Zini. His dulled yellow eyes were hazed over with desire, the look of debauchery on his face causing Zini’s jaw to go slightly slack. He looked so… she didn’t know how to describe him. ‘Attractive’ was too little. ‘Hot’ felt too impersonal, too childish. ‘Seductive’ felt weird. 

All she knew was she really liked that look on the typically stoic Tyber, and a sense of fulfillment began to rise in her upon realizing _she_ was the one that put that look on him.

Her expression must have been amusing to look act, because Tyber managed out a chuckle, leaning up to kiss Zini briefly, before pulling away. “You were overwhelming yourself.” He murmured, his hand stroking the back of her head, the other moving away from her hip to rest on one of her upper arms. “We don’t have to rush ourselves, Zini. We can take this slow.”

“I know, I just—” Zini sighed and shook her head, shifting herself so that she was sitting straight up, Tyber’s hand falling from the back of her head as she did so. Her hands raised to her face, and Tyber blinked, the action very un-Zini-like. “I don’t—” Zini’s hands moved again, her palms now at her temples, showing her face, but still holding her head as she looked down, unable to focus. “I don’t understand how you’re so… _collected._ I’m a mess, I…”

“Hey.”

Zini looked to Tyber then, seeing him move to sit up some. His free hand moved to cup her face, and he looked directly at her, a look of understanding on his face. Zini’s hands fell from her head, one of them placing itself over Tyber’s hand at her face, leaning into his touch.

“Honestly?” Tyber began, shaking his head some, “I’m a mess too. I can’t think straight, your scent is everywhere, smothering me. I want to feel you more, taste you more, hear you more… I want to drown in you.” Tyber closed his eyes then, exhaling, the hand on Zini’s face beginning to tremble. “You’re everywhere, and I-I can’t…”His tail released itself from her leg, and rested on the bed, it too looking fluffed out like Zini’s. “What my body wants me to do, and what _I want_ to do, are two very different things.”

Zini’s eyes widened a little at that, her fingers sliding into place between Tyber’s on the hand on her face, squeezing his hand slightly. “…Tell me.”

“Zini—”

“I want to hear you say it.” Zini’s gaze focused on Tyber, who opened his eyes and looked back at her. There was a moment’s silence between them before he spoke.

“My body… my instincts… They’re screaming at me right now.” Tyber spoke softly, the tip of his tail lightly thumping against the bed as he spoke. Zini didn’t need any clarification of what he meant, knowing how Saiyan matings typically worked. “But I don’t want that.” He pulled his hand away from Zini’s face, but kept her fingers locked in between his, his hand moving so that their palms were pressed together. “I know you don’t want that either.” Tyber’s thumb brushed against the back of Zini’s hand, his other hand on her arm giving it a gentle squeeze. “I want you, and I want you at your pace. This is new territory for both of us.” He brought their conjoined hands to his face, pressing a kiss to the back of Zini’s hand. “I don’t want to ruin it by being an idiot.”

“And if I wanted to go fast?” Zini asked. But she didn’t want that, and he knew that. 

“I’d do whatever you’d asked.”

Zini inhaled sharply then, her heart skipping a beat at his words, before leaning down and kissing him, the hand not holding his rising to cup the side of his face. Tyber eagerly returned the kiss, the two Saiyans heatedly kissing one another. Zini’s tail moved, slinking behind her and to the other side of the bed, slowly creeping up Tyber’s tail, gently coiling around it.

Tyber gasped slightly then, feeling Zini’s tail around his. He… he hadn’t expected _that._ She was always so guarded, so cautious, that for her to willingly expose her tail to him in such a way took him by surprise.

But Zini kept kissing him, and moved her hand at his face down to his chest as she began trailing kisses from his lips to his jawline, down to his neck. Letting go of Tyber’s hand as well, her hands began resuming their exploration of Tyber’s chest from earlier, feeling the toned muscle beneath her, She heard Tyber exhale slowly, felt him tense slightly when her thumbs brushed against his nipples, a pleased sigh escaping him. At the sound, she pulled away from his neck, sitting up slightly and looking down at her hands, purposefully brushing her thumbs against his nipples again, reveling in his pleased reaction.

She wanted more.

A smirk tugged onto her lips as she rolled one of his nipples between her thumb and pointer finger, lightly squeezing the hardened nub. Tyber gave a pleased sigh, his hands moving up to her upper arms, his fingers trailing up her muscular physique. He stopped shy of her shoulders as his hands moved towards her back, making their way towards the back of her sports bra, fingers dipping under the back of her sports bra, lightly scratching at the skin there.

Zini’s skin tingled at the feeling of Tyber’s nails against her back, the blush returning to her face as she stammered to speak. “Y-You can take it off.”

“You sure?” Tyber’s voice was hushed, but he looked as Zini hesitantly, gauging her reaction. When she nodded, he nodded in return, his fingers withdrew from under her sports bra, going instead to work at the hooks that clasped at one another. He fumbled slightly due to Zini toying with his nipples as he unhooked them, but was quick to get her sports bra off, pulling the material down her arms. Zini ceased her actions on Tyber’s chest momentarily so that he could pull the sports bra off of her, and she blushed darker as her upper torso was completely bared to him, Tyber’s eyes not leaving her body.

After she threw the bra somewhere out of sight and out of mind, she tensed, feeling one of Tyber’s hands caress one of her breasts. He seemed so enamored with her body, she just kinda froze, letting his hands explore her chest. She was breathing a little heavy out of her nose as his both his hands cupped the undersides of her breasts, his thumbs brushing against her semi-hardened nipples. A small sound escaped her, though she tried her best to bite the sound back. Though at that, Tyber brushed his thumbs against her nipples a little more roughly, a pleased sigh escaping Zini as she arched slightly into his touch, the action instinctive. He looked amused with himself, having drawn more sounds out of Zini.

However, Zini wasn’t one to be shown up, and while she was enjoying the attention, she wanted control of the situation back in her court. So she moved a hand behind her, feeling around until she found Tyber’s erection, and rubbed her palm slowly against the rise in his pants, watching his reaction.

The gasp and resulting groan that left him was so worth it.

Zini smirked smugly as Tyber’s head fell back against the pillow, and as she felt his cock twitch in his pants, she applied a little more pressure her rubbing, her fingers molding around the shape of the tent in his pants. She wasn’t surprised when he began to roll his hips up, knowing he was wanting more of that friction, that pressure against his cock. So she complied, rubbing him through his pants a little faster, with a little more pressure than before.

His hands fell from her breasts and rested back on her hips, Tyber trembling as Zini palmed him through his pants. He panted, a moan leaving him as he rolled his hips again, his grip on Zini’s hips tightening. “Zini…” 

A satisfied growl left Zini upon hearing Tyber moan her name, and she felt a charge of arousal in her veins, sending a tingling heat throughout her body. “Again.” She murmured huskily, the hand not palming Tyber through his pants going back to toy with one of his nipples.

Tyber arched into Zini’s touch, looking up at her when she spoke. His eyes widened at the sight of her above him, her eyes lidded and hazed over with lust, her lips pursed slightly, reddened and somewhat puffy from kissing. He licked his lips, his mouth feeling dry, and spoke, his voice hoarse. “A-Again?”

Zini looked pointedly at him, the hand behind her moving and finding his zipper, pulling it down and slipping her fingers inside his pants, stroking him through the outside of his boxers, causing him to choke back a moan. 

“Say my name again.” Zini commanded, her fingers tracing the outline of his cock. “I want to hear you.”

Tyber’s jaw went slack at that, his toes curling as he felt her fingers teasing him. “I—” He gasped as Zini simultaneously squeezed his cock and rolled a nipple between her fingers, his eyes closing as his head tilted back and her name left his lips in a shaky moan. “Z-Zini…”

Zini groaned and closed her eyes, reveling in the sound of her name tumbling out of Tyber’s lips. “Yes…” She bit her lower lip, before rewarding Tyber by withdrawing her hand from his zipper, and diving back in below his pants’ waistline, underneath his boxers and finally touching him straight on, causing Tyber to seethe in pleasure, his hips bucking up into her hand.

She took his cock into her hand, her fingers gently wrapping around it before she began slowly pumping him, Tyber’s fingers digging into her hips. “F— Ah!” He bucked his hips up into Zini’s hand, panting as he did so. ZIni blinked at his sounds, a smirk coming to her as she realized that he almost cursed aloud.

Tyber used to curse more openly when they were younger, so to hear him almost fall back into that old habit amused her greatly. 

Zini let out a chuckle, the fingers at Tyber’s nipple slowly circling the nub in time with her pumps, though she felt restricted from both her current position, and from Tyber still wearing his work pants. After a few moments, she hummed tersely, pulling her hands away from Tyber’s body and moving them to his hands at her hips, gently pulling them off of her.

“Pants off.” She demanded, her tail unslinking from his.

Tyber looked to Zini then, somewhat in awe of the woman atop him; Her tone, her confidence, her deameanor all being a turn-on. His hands moved of their own accord, working his pants off as Zini moved, no longer straddling him. He watched her move as he shimmied his pants off, unceremoniously kicking them off his body and off the side of the bed. She waited until his pants were off, before positioning herself between his legs, looking down at Tyber with hazy blue eyes.

Tyber swallowed harshly in anticipation, his blood pumping, his heart beating erratically in his chest as her hands trailed along his inner thighs, moving tantalizingly slow. Tyber rolled his hips up, wanting Zini to _just touch him already_ when one of her hands went to his hip, holding him down.

“Tell me what you want.” She ordered, her tone knowing and low.

“P-Please…” Tyber choked out, wondering if giving her the reins to start had been such a good idea. Not that he was regretting it, not by any means. But if she continued like this, there was no telling how long he’d be able to hold out. Giving a heavy exhale through his nose, Tyber continued speaking. “Please touch me…”

He watched as she bit back a groan, the younger Saiyan chewing on her lower lip, a visible shiver going through her. His eyes widened at that, realizing that while her being confident and dominant was a turn-on for him, his compliance, his concession was apparently a turn-on for her.

In attempting to avert the traditional roles of Saiyan mates, they’d somehow found themselves adopting them anyway, though they arguably inversed Saiyan society’s expectation of the roles, with her being the dominant personality and him being the submissive.

He would have laughed at the realization, if it wasn’t for the fact that Zini’s hand had finally resumed its previous place on his cock, Tyber giving a short, breathy groan as she slowly moved her hand up and down, pumping him at a teasing pace.

Zini smirked at the sound Tyber made, her other hand trailing up from his hip to his side, fingers tracing the toned muscle beneath them. Tyber arched into her touches, his tail moving to wrap around her waist and his hands gripping the bedsheets beneath him. “F-Fuck…”

With a determined hum, Zini picked up the pace of the hand at his cock, taking long strokes from the base of it to the tip, her thumb brushing against his tip. She drank in every little sound, every little movement Tyber made, the younger Saiyan feeling herself ache with need, desire coursing through her body. She chewed on her lower lip, not knowing what to do to soothe the ache between her legs. She’d touch herself, but unlike Tyber, she was still partially clothed, and she unfortunately didn’t have a spare hand. She’d pull the hand at his torso away, but that would mean giving up the feeling of him trembling beneath her, getting to feel his chest move with each breath, tremble with each bit of pleasure that met him.

She must have looked some type of unsettled, because she felt one of Tyber’s hands grasp gently at the wrist of her hand on his torso, and she focused her gaze on him, watching him steady himself enough to speak. 

“Y-You okay?”

Zini exhaled through her nose, her hands ceasing their movements on Tyber’s body, Tyber biting back a whine at the lack of stimulation. “Yeah.” She murmured, closing her eyes for a moment before opening them. “I’m just… I’m ready to get out of these pants.” There was a tint of red to her face as she admitted that, and Tyber sat up slightly, his hands making their way to Zini’s hips.

“We can switch places,” Tyber said, leaning in to press a kiss to her cheek and trailing those kisses to her jaw, his thumbs rubbing small circles against her hips. “I’m more than willing to take those pants off of you.”

“I can tell.” Zini replied, her hand at Tyber’s cock giving it a single pump in response, a pleasureful chill shaking her body as she felt Tyber moan softly against her skin. She pulled her hands away from him, and he groaned in displeasure, missing the feeling of her hands on him. 

However, he didn’t focus on that for too long, unwrapping his tail from her waist so that they could move, the two of them shifting until Zini was beneath Tyber, her head against the pillows. Tyber leaned down and kissed her heatedly, the two of them reveling in each other’s taste and touch before Tyber pulled away, settling himself between her legs.

Zini looked him over, before giving him an affirming nod, breathing away her nerves.

Tyber took a breath to steady himself, before slowly pulling down Zini’s leggings and underwear, pausing for a moment as the scent of her arousal became amazingly more prevalent, almost overwhelmingly so. He took shallow breaths, shaking his head slightly before pulling her clothes off of her completely, looking back towards her to gauge her reaction.

Zini’s face was flushed, her breathing slow and heavy. Her legs were trembling as she was bared in front of Tyber, her nerves coming back to her in a rush. She watched as Tyber discarded her clothes off the side of the bed, and turned back to look at her, his face flushed with color. He placed a hand on one of her knees, intent on easing her trembling, his thumb brushing against her skin. 

“Are you sure you want this?” Tyber asked softly, scooting closer to Zini. The younger Saiyan spread her legs a bit more to give him room, nodding as she did so, though her nervous swallow didn’t go unnoticed by either of them.

“Y-Yeah.” Zini mentally cursed herself for how shaky her voice was. She closed her eyes and let her head sink against the pillow. “I trust you, I do. Its like you said earlier… this is uncharted territory.”

Tyber nodded, looking over Zini’s body. As his eyes fell lower to her entrance, a bundle of nerves rose in him as well, though he did his best to shake them off. “Okay.” He looked to her, nodding towards a pillow nearby. “Hand me that pillow.” Zini opened her eyes and looked at him then, shooting him a confused look. Tyber exhaled through his nose at that and nodded again. “That one, there.”

Zini looked next to her and grabbed the pillow there, tossing it to Tyber. She didn’t understand what he was doing, even as he asked her to raise her hips. She obliged though, and Tyber slid the pillow underneath her, the cushion giving her a slight raise off the bed. She raised a brow, looking at Tyber expectantly then, wanting an explanation.

Tyber caught her gaze and flushed, clearing his throat before speaking. “It, ah… It’s supposed to help so that you don’t feel as sore afterwards, and the angle is supposed to make it feel better for you.”

“Oh.” Zini flushed a little herself then, and spoke. “How do you know that?”

Raising a hand to the back of his head, Tyber chuckled slightly awkwardly. “My co-workers like to talk pretty openly about stuff.” His hands trailed along her inner thighs, causing Zini to shiver. “But I don’t want to talk about them right now. The only one I want to think about is you.”

Zini opened her mouth to speak, but found herself at a sudden loss for words when she felt Tyber’s thumb brush against her clit, a gasp escaping her as her toes curled and her knees bent. 

Tyber smirked at her gasp, brushing his thumb against her clit again before slowly rubbing it with his thumb in a small, circular motion, the sounds leaving Zini being ones he’d never imagined hearing some from someone like her. Small, pleasure-filled whimpers and mewls were leaving her, Tyber’s cock twitching at the sounds of her pleasure. Her hips were writhing beneath him, her scent becoming heavier and heavier as her arousal grew. Tyber’s other hand, which had been holding Zini’s thigh, inched closer to her entrance, until his index finger gently circled it. His eyes widened slightly at just how wet she was, and he took pride in knowing that he could bring her this kind of pleasure, that she was like this because of _him._

Licking his lips, Tyber gently slid his finger inside of her, a strangled sound leaving Zini as he did so. Her walls were quick to constrict against him, and he bit back a groan, mentally imagining this wet heat against his cock. He glanced to her to gauge her expression, only for his eyes to widen slightly upon seeing her eyes closed, her face contorted in pleasure, one hand in her hair, the other playing with one of her nipples. Tyber’s throat went dry as he watched her, before he shook himself out of his entrancement, going back to focus on what he was doing to her.

Not ceasing his toying with her clit, Tyber rotated his finger inside of her in a circular motion, before curling and uncurling it some, then withdrawing it and reinserting it into her slowly, repeating this sequence of movements for a short while before adding a second finger, and repeating the process a little more quickly this time. All the while, Zini was writhing in pleasure, pleased sounds escaping her non-stop. “T-Ty…”

Tyber was breathing heavily through his nose, his erection throbbing with need, but he mentally pushed his own needs aside for now, focusing on Zini. He was hesitant, but he added a third finger, Zini letting out a strained noise at that. “You alright?” Tyber asked, his voice somewhat breathless. He slowed his movements on her clit, and stilled his fingers inside of her, not wanting to move much until he got some sort of affirmation from her.

Zini nodded, looking towards him, her eyes glazed over. She licked her lips to wet them, panting heavily as she spoke. “Y-Yeah. Just…” She leaned her head back against the pillow, her eyes closing. “Just give me a moment.”

“Too much?”

Zini’s chest was moving up and down slowly, her body trembling as she tried to regain some sense of composure. “N-No. Yes? Its… It’s a lot, I...” She swallowed harshly, her hands moving to rub at her face. “Just let me breathe.”

Tyber nodded, pulling his hand away from her clit and withdrawing his fingers fully from her, Zini actually whining at the loss of contact. Tyber looked down at his three fingers, wet with Zini’s natural lubrication, and lowered his hand to his cock, stroking himself with the hand he’d been fingering her with. As he pumped himself, the smell of Zini’s scent mixed with his own, if only just a bit, and it drove his senses wild. Tyber bit back a groan as he moved his wrist with ease, Zini’s natural lubrication making his movements more fluid.

Chewing on his lower lip, Tyber slowly pleasured himself, his mind replacing his hand with Zini. His tail curled and uncurled itself behind him, in an attempt to relieve some of his tension. He sighed with pleasure, murmuring under his breath, “Zi…Zini…”

Panting, Tyber slowed to a stop, not wanting to lose himself in the feeling too much. God forbid he pushed himself over the edge too soon and ruin it for them both. He pulled his hand away from his cock, looking towards Zini, only to tense and blush darkly.

Zini was sat up, staring right at him, watching him intently, her mouth slightly agape. Tyber looked almost ashamed, stammering slightly as he tried to speak and justify himself. “I just— You— I couldn’t—”

He was silenced by her kissing him, one of her hands upping the side of his face as she did so. He was quick to return the kiss, one of his hands going to her upper arm, holding her. They kissed heatedly for a few moments, before Tyber began to slowly lower her back down, Zini complying as she found herself being guided back down to laying on the bed. The hand on Zini’s upper arm moved so that Tyber could hold himself up as he hovered over her, breaking the kiss and looking down at her. Their gazes met, both Saiyans looking absolutely debauched, Zini in particular. “Sorry.” Tyber muttered.

“Don’t be.” Zini replied, catching her breath. “I… I liked it.”

Tyber flushed fully at that, before leaning in and burying his face in her neck, gently kissing the sensitive area. “Maybe another time,” he murmured against her skin, “I could give you a proper show.”

Zini was quiet for a moment, before whispering softly, “I’d like that.”

Smirking against her skin, Tyber pulled away from her neck, briefly kissing her lips before sitting up. He positioned himself in between her legs again, ready to start fingering her again when Zini’s tail wrapped around his wrist. He stopped then and looked at her, looking confused. “Zini?”

Zini’s face was a dark red, her gaze not meeting his as she spoke. “No more fingers. I want _you.”_

Tyber inhaled sharply at that, his blood pumping and his heart pounding, and he nodded. “Alright.” Zini’s tail unfurled from his wrist, and made its way to his tail, the two appendages curling in tandem with each other. Tyber reveled in the feeling of her tail brushing against his, before shifting slightly, his hand going to his cock. He exhaled his nerves away before looking to Zini. “You ready?”

A nod was his only response.

That being all the affirmation he needed, Tyber guided himself to Zini’s entrance, the head of his cock rubbing against her opening. With another exhale, Tyber slowly pushed forward, a gasp leaving him as Zini’s wet heat enveloped his cock. Zini panted heavily, one hand clutching at the bedsheets beneath her, the other burying itself in her hair. Her eyes were closed shut, her head tilted back against the pillow as her legs trembled, her walls constricting around Tyber’s cock as it pressed inwards.

Tyber too was panting, his head shaking slightly as he mutters, “F-Fuck…” His hands moved to Zini’s hips, holding her as he pushed on, until he was fully sheathed inside of her. He felt himself trembling, Zini’s walls repeatedly tightening and loosening around him doing nothing to help his frazzled state. When he looked to Zini, he saw her panting, a faint smile on her face. “You good?” Tyber breathed, leaning down to kiss at her forehead.

A hum left Zini as she nodded, her eyes opening as she looked at Tyber, the two Saiyans gazing at one another as they panted. “Yeah, just… I-I need a moment.” Her hands moved, trailing up Tyber’s arms and finding purchase at his shoulders. “You’re cursing a lot tonight.” She muttered, smirking at him. 

“That’s your doing.” He retorted, kissing her cheeks and her jaw, before trailing his kisses to her lips, murmuring against them. “You’re a bad influence.”

She chuckled against his lips at that, her arms wrapping around his neck, one hand moving to the back of Tyber’s head to curl into his hair. 

“Does it hurt?” Tyber asked softly, pressing kisses to the corner of Zini’s mouth. He was doing what he could to keep still, give her time to adjust, but couldn’t tell if she was in pain or not.

“N-No. It’s… weird?” She replied breathlessly, her gaze looking up to the ceiling as she let him kiss her face, “But… a good weird. Really good weird.” She leaned her head to the side, allowing herself to rest the side of her head against his. “I think… I think I’m ok.” She was able to nip at Tyber’s ear from her vantage point, causing the other Saiyan to give a slight hiss. “Move.”

“You sure?”

_“Move.”_

Zini rolled her hips, both Saiyans crying out at the feeling of intimate friction that followed. Tyber pulled away from Zini’s face, moving to rest his forehead against hers, panting all over again. “Ok, ok.” He smirked slightly, a small laugh escaping him between pants as he spoke. He loved her forwardness, that always being something he’d admired about her. 

Not one to disappoint, Tyber did as he was told, and moved.

Pulling his hips back, he withdrew from her slowly, Tyber groaning and Zini whining at the loss of contact. Though Tyber didn’t pull out fully, keeping the head of his cock still nestled inside her, before slowly thrusting back in, a pleased sigh leaving Zini as he did so. Tyber gave a husky moan, slowly pulling out and thrusting back in repeatedly, rolling his hips into Zini. 

“T-Tyber…” Zini hummed in pleasure, gently pushing his head down towards her, meeting him halfway, kissing him heatedly. Tyber was quick to kiss her back, not letting up in his hip work as he did so. One of his hands moved, trailing up Zini’s body, and grasping her breast, running his thumb over her nipple. Zini gasped against his mouth, her body arching against him. “Ty…!”

Tyber reveled in her cries, and sped up his thrusts somewhat, putting a little more force behind them. He began angling his thrusts, trying to search for that sweet spot in Zini, though she seemed to be too lost in her own pleasure to notice. Her scent was attacking him in full force, her specific scent, the scent of her arousal, it was all attacking him, and he was losing himself in it. He swallowed harshly, moving his head to bury it in the crook of Zini’s neck, the younger Saiyan instinctively tilting her head to the side to give him more access to her neck. 

His tongue ran against his upper row of teeth, tracing his canines, the urge to just bite down on Zini’s neck and mark her growing and growing. But he resisted, not wanting to do that just yet, not without her marking him first. Instead, he pulled away from her neck slightly, resting his head against her shoulder as he panted, the hand at her breast trembling. He was focusing more on his thrusts, and after a sharp snap of his hips thrusting upwards, Zini cried out, a strangled sound crossed between a gasp and a cry and a moan ripping from her lips.

Tyber smirked against her skin at the sound, and he angled his thrusts into that same spot, hitting it over and over and over, Zini’s head tossing back as incoherent words left her, the young Saiyan quickly devolving into a mess. “I… Ty… Oh god…! Fuck…! Ty…ber…!” Her arms move from Tyber’s neck, and he instead reaches for his back, her nails scraping at his back. “M-More…!”

That single word command was all the go ahead Tyber needed, the elder Saiyan thrusting into her without restraint, hard and fast. His hand at her breast moved to the mattress, holding himself up as he thrusted into her, moaning at the feeling of her constricting against him repeatedly. He paid no mind to the nails raking along his back, instead picking his head up from Zini’s shoulder, looking down at her.

Her hair was splayed along the pillow, small tears gathering in the corners of her eyes, her head tilted back as she wantonly moaned. Tyber’s instincts were screaming at him, telling him to mark her now, but again he relented, instead speaking, though not without struggle.

“Z-Zini…”

Zini opened her eyes, blue completely darkened with lust, gazing at Tyber. Her expression was absolutely debauched, and Tyber felt himself threaten to lose control, shaking his head as he cursed. “F-Fuck…” He slowed his thrusts, trying to regain some semblance of control, though not without some protest from Zini.

“Tyber…” She whined, rolling her hips up against his, causing him to moan again. He had to recollect himself before speaking again.

“Zini, listen.” Tyber slowed his thrusts a little more, looking down at Zini. “M-Mark me.”

Zini’s eyes widened, breathless and trembling. “What?”

Tyber leaned his head to the side, still gazing at her. “Mark me.” He repeated, exposing his neck to her. “I’m good.”

There was a moment of hesitation, he could see it in her eyes. Though as his tail squeezed hers, and his gaze locked onto hers, there was a shift in her expression, a glint of possessiveness in her eyes, before he saw her lean in, opening her mouth. And then… 

Pain.

Tyber grunted as he felt Zini’s sharp teeth sink into his skin, Zini tasting blood as she marked the other Saiyan. Her jaw locked as she bit down deep, her tongue lapping up the blood that flowed, letting her teeth remain in him for a good moment, before loosening her jaw, releasing the junction of his shoulder and neck from her maw. 

Tyber seethed, panting as he recollected himself, and immediately, his brain went into overdrive, with one blaring above all others: Incomplete.

He felt incomplete.

His body was screaming at him still, now more than ever wanting him to mark Zini, to complete the bond. Though as Zini questioned him, asking if he was ok, he failed to verbally answer. Instead, he snapped his hips into her, the gasp that left her choking out any more questions she had for him. Tyber was quick to pull out and thrust back in, rapidly slamming into Zini, the younger Saiyan crying out and digging her nails into his shoulders.

Tyber was losing himself, in both their intimacy and his instincts. Zini was panting quickly and shallowly, indescribable noises escaping her, though she was able to string together a barely coherent sentence. “T-Ty…! I can’t—! Please…!”

At that, Tyber allowed himself to finally give in.

With a moan, Tyber unrelentingly pounded into Zini, burying his head in the crook of her neck, his tongue running along the spot he intended to mark. Zini tossed her head back, the younger Saiyan making herself truly vulnerable, baring her neck for him.

Zini came before he marked her, a cry of his name leaving her lips as her orgasm crashed into her, her body convulsing in pleasure. Her walls tightened harshly around Tyber’s cock, and Tyber gave a few more good, hard thrusts before he too came, Tyber biting down at the crook of Zini’s neck, tasting blood as he broke skin. A slightly pained moan left Zini as she felt herself being marked, the pain of being marked clashing with the pleasure-filled high of her orgasm, as well as the feeling of something warm spilling into her.

Tyber’s jaw relaxed as he felt his body drain of energy, his body feeling both like a sack of bricks and yet light as a feather all at once, riding his orgasm. He lapped up what blood he could, before slowly lowering himself down onto Zini, unable to hold himself up any longer.

The two panted heavily, coming down off the highs of their orgasms, Zini slowly pulling her nails out of Tyber’s shoulders. “Fuck…” Zini murmured, her arms wrapping around Tyber and holding him close.

Tyber felt so much better, save for the aching wound in the crook of his neck. His body was no longer screaming at him, his instincts sated as he had his newly marked mate beneath him. “God…” He felt complete, the bond equal now. “You alright?”

“My neck hurts like hell.” Zini admitted with a slight chuckle. “I don’t want to move.” Zini sighed contently, and spoke once more. “But yeah, I’m alright. You?”

“Yeah.” Tyber’s reply was somewhat breathless, and he pulled himself out of Zini’s hold, wincing slightly as he agitated the newly formed mark, and sat up, looking at Zini. “I’m going to pull out now, alright?”

Zini nodded, inhaling deeply before Tyber slowly pulled out of her, both Saiyans whining disappointedly at the loss of the other. Once he’d fully pulled out of her, Tyber uncoiled his tail from Zini’s, and moved to lay at her side, ignoring the pain his open wound brought as he positioned himself next to her, laying on his side as he wrapped his arms around her. 

He watched as Zini shifted as well, laying on her side as well, though with her back to him. Her back pressed against his chest, and her head leaned back against a shoulder, her tail wrapping around her own waist. 

Tyber wasn’t upset or offended by her actions, and honestly expected her to do something like that, knowing that she’d made herself very vulnerable for quite a decent amount of time. She needed to recharge, close herself off again somewhat for a little bit before she could do something like this again, like an introvert needed time to themselves to recharge before interacting with others.

Draping an arm across her stomach, Tyber leaned in, burying his face against the back of Zini’s head, inhaling and taking in her scent. Words couldn’t describe the emotion he felt smelling their conjoined scents, indistinguishable from one another. He pulled away from her, letting his head rest against the pillow, and murmured, “I love you.”

Tyber had to bite back a chuckle upon seeing the tips of Zini’s ears go red, not needing to see her face to know she was blushing badly. He heard her click her tongue, a low hum escaping her, so he leaned in and pressed a kiss to the back of her shoulder, before letting his head rest against the pillow again.

“…I love you too.”

Zini’s voice came quiet, like she was trying to speak without Tyber hearing, but her words didn’t fall on deaf ears, and Tyber smiled softly, closing his eyes.

His smile only grew as he felt one of Zini’s arms rest atop the one draped across her stomach, feeling her fingers fill in the spaces between his own. 

He knew they – or at the very least, she – would have to head back to work tomorrow, the Time Patrol expecting her, so for now, he reveled in her presence, taking in the feeling of his newly marked mate sleeping by him.

**Author's Note:**

> listen i've been in a big OC mood lately and this? was pure self indulgence. 
> 
> too bad i'm shit at writing porn


End file.
